Harrison Grindelwald
by Piro-san
Summary: Magic is infinite and always surprises. Grindelwald managed one last spell before he died. So when the Dementors attack the Hogwarts Express - they unknowingly start a chain reaction that would forever change the Magical World. Genius!Harry. Godlike!Harry. Harry x Susan. Rated M.


**..::..**

 **So … in all things sporadic – as my mind tends to be … and after** ** _finally_** **watching Fantastic Beasts … I got this idea. This will be my first, official non-female Harry Potter story. No crossover references except for a piece of clothing though. Please enjoy.**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

 **..::..**

"I'm a Wizard, Muggle!" – Speech

'I'm a Wizard, Muggle!' – Thoughts

 **"** **I'm a Wizard, Muggle!** **"** – Familiar Speech

 **'I'm a Wizard, Muggle!'** – Familiar Thoughts

 ** _"_** ** _I'm a Wizard, Muggle!"_** – Parseltongue Speech

 ** _'_** ** _I'm a Wizard, Muggle!'_** – Parseltongue Thoughts

 **..::..**

He had won.

Albus Dumbledore had beaten the Dark Lord Grindelwald, only it didn't feel like a win. Dumbledore stared down at his ex-lover as the man laughed softly.

"Will this be the time of my death, Albus?" Grindelwald coughed.

"No," Albus denied – choking on the emotions of seeing the man he loved so beaten and bloody. "I won't be the one to grant you your death, my dear Gellert. Instead I shall imprison you for the rest of your life in the very prison you constructed … Nurmengard."

Gellert laughed at his love. "I'm sorry, but I cannot accept your terms … know this Albus … I won't be the last to not fear the Muggles, and while I don't think that we can overpower them with their vast society and their breakthroughs in what they call _technology,_ I foresee a child that will be powerful enough to stand fearless against the Muggles and their growing numbers."

Dumbledore shivered as the power of a prophecy saturated the air around them. He stared in horror as his love chuckled once more before muttering incoherently. His mutterings lasted for exactly a minute before Dumbledore witnessed a tiny flicker of light leave the lips of Gellert – not that dissimilar of a soul leaving the body as a Dementor sucked it out. Dumbledore started … that was _exactly_ what it was! He moved to intercept, but failed to reach Grindelwald's body in time as the light flickered and then vanished into thin air. Interestingly enough, Grindelwald remained breathing, but Dumbledore could see that all that was left in the mind of his ex-lover was madness without a shred of intelligence.

Dumbledore wondered what it was that Gellert hoped to achieve by releasing a piece of his mind, but he didn't dwell on it further as the Americans and British Witches and Wizards all approached with cheers on their lips.

Dumbledore ignored the masses and moved to collect the so-called Elder Wand from the ground near his feet, but then winced as it burned uncomfortably in his grip. He instantly released the wand and gasped for air – the wand had actually touched the _essence_ of his magic and rejected him more powerfully than any spell that he'd ever been struck with – but this was the Elder Wand, wasn't it? Shouldn't its allegiance have switched to him upon defeating the previous wielder?

He then recalled a conversation that he'd had with the man that Gellert had stolen the wand from. _"The Wand does not owe allegiance to any but its true master/mistress. We that are accepted by it are merely caretakers. Be hopeful, young Wizard, that it does not accept your magic. For the wand will suck you dry and leave you forever dependant on its power."_

Dumbledore stared down at the Elder Wand before carefully picking it up once more and wrapping it in a piece of his torn cloak. He would hide the wand somewhere where he hoped no one would find … meanwhile he'd have a wand crafted to look like it, to lead those that sought it away. In the end, Dumbledore hid the Elder Wand in plain sight … after all, where better to hide a single wand, then in a shop of wands?

 **..::..**

Harry watched helplessly as the Dementor crept closer, but he stayed vigilant and shielded his friends from the terrifying creature. The creature shifted its gaze onto Harry alone in the process, but it was as Harry heard the screams and pleas of who could only be his mother in the deepest, darkest part of his memories that it happened.

Harry fell in an undignified lump to the floor of the Hogwarts Express train – breaking his Holly and Phoenix Feather Wand in the process – while pleading desperately with teary eyes to please spare his mother – begging whatever deity that would listen to him to stop the sight of his dead mother from flashing through his mind … begging _death_ for the power to prevent the memories from become another's – for the power to stand against the unknown.

As the newest Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor _finally_ moved to repel the creature, they all missed a small piece of light enter Harry's now convulsing body. If only they all knew what was happening to Harry inside his mind and magic.

 **..::..**

The soul shard of the one known as Tom Marvolo Riddle – the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort felt the shift from its vessel and knew that _now_ was the time to strike! Only for the horcrux of the Dark Lord to be quelled ruthlessly by such a force of _pure_ magic that he had never felt before. The essence of something far older and stronger than anything it had ever known was synchronising with Harry Potter's mind and magic, and the shard felt fear course through it … such power was something that even his true and complete form could _never_ obtain, and it was with that revelation that it decided that it'd rather survive with the power than to be irrevocably destroyed by it. The horcrux of Lord Voldemort 'bent the knee' to Harry Potter and allowed itself to be absorbed into his magical essence … to be joined and freed forever more.

 **..::..**

Gellert Grindelwald's essence didn't know how long it wandered the endless currents of the world's magical flow, but it suddenly felt the compulsion to return to the physical plane. Blood of the true wielders of the Deathly Hallows cried out to it and demanded its subjugation to it. So it willingly went – discovering that it was coming from an almost sickly thin boy with wild, raven coloured hair and pained eyes the exact colour of the Avada Kedavra (Killing Curse) curse. It could sense the power deep within the boy – just waiting to be harnessed and it knew!

It was the power of its own prophecy.

As it surrendered itself to Harry's powerful magic and mind, it felt the essence of another's mind and power – that wouldn't do at all! This child was to be free from anything that would hinder his true power. So it harnessed what it could of the combined magic from Harry and its own and ruthlessly crushed the foreign piece of the other soul. It obviously recognised the true extent of Harry Potter's soon to be complete power and bowed to it willingly – accepting the same fate as its own by synchronising with Harry Potter's mind and magic.

The knowledge and power of Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle became Harry's to do with as he wished.

 **..::..**

By the time Harry stopped convulsing, it was only Hermione that noticed the subtle changes to her best friend's body. He seemed healthier, but despite that, he had become a creamy pale instead of his usually pasty complexion. Furthermore, his scar – the infamous scar of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' had faded dramatically with what appeared to be an almost invisible puff of black smoke that wafted away from it. It's usually swollen and red appearance had all but vanished – leaving only the light, faded scar and unblemished skin.

Harry groaned and carefully gripped his head as he sat up from the floor. His gaze sharp and predatory as he analysed his surroundings. Hermione shivered pleasantly from the slight glow that accompanied his penetrating gaze. Before she could stop him, Harry stood and looked to the hallway of the Hogwarts Express. He breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly before shifting his gaze to the remains of his broken wand.

"My poor, dear wand," Harry spoke – his voice smoother and calmer than Hermione had ever heard – the power hidden behind his smooth voice was intoxicating. "I am sorry to have caused your pain, my dearest friend."

As if the wand was alive, it glowed and warmed the room like a warm and inviting fire. "Yes, I know. You can no longer serve me, my dearest."

The wand hummed and glowed once more, before it completely died – the warmth fading and the cold returning as if death itself had passed through the room.

"I shall never forget your faithful service," Harry spoke softly.

The almost tender moment was ruined by the return of Ron Weasley and the D.A.D.A Professor.

"Harry, mate," Ron yelled loudly as he slapped Harry on the back – earning a frown from both Harry and Hermione. "You're okay again, pity about your Wand, though right?"

"Yes," Harry spoke in his new tone. "A pity indeed."

Harry's new gaze turned to the new Professor and he sniffed. "You look familiar to me."

"I-I'm Remus Lupin, and I used to know your parents," the now named Remus stuttered – unsure why he felt intimidated by the boy before him. "It's nice to see you again Harrison."

"Harrison?" the emerald eyed boy returned.

"Your full name is Harrison," Remus informed them. "You're parents used to just call you Harry for short."

"I see, I like it actually," Harrison replied. "I never liked being called Harry … it's so informal."

Hermione gasped silently at Harry – no Harrison. He used to shy away from speaking out, but now he seemed content to speak his mind … she liked it – it suited her friend to be strong and unafraid.

Harrison turned to Ron, who looked like he'd sucked on a lemon by the way his face was pinched. "What is it?"

"Harry mate, it's just so _Slytherin_ to call you by your full name," Ron growled.

"Your point?" Harrison retorted. "You do realise that I was _meant_ to go to Slytherin in the first place, don't you?"

Ron spluttered at the revelation and stormed out of their room.

"Hermione, do you think you'll be alright being alone whilst I go speak with a Professor about my wand?" Harrison turned and asked her – she felt a shiver of pleasure at the way he spoke her name.

"But, what about Professor Lupin … he's a Professor?" she returned.

"I mean this as an _intentional_ offence, Professor Lupin," Harrison spoke. "You have been non-existent in my life since Lord Voldemort took my parents away from me, so you _will_ stay away from me whilst not in classes, am I transparently clear?"

Professor Lupin and Hermione both were stunned by Harrison's blunt speech, but he ignored their shock and left in search of the Prefects so that they might point him in the direction of the _official_ escorting Professor. As he walked through the hallways of the Hogwarts Express, the students moved quickly out of his way – as they sensed that something had changed by his face alone. He found the Prefects, who pointed him towards the front of the train, where he came face to face with Professor McGonagall. "Good afternoon, Professor."

McGonagall looked at Harry and could feel the maturity in the boy – no young man's magic.

"What can I do for you Mr Potter?" she sighed out.

"Firstly, I wish to lodge an official complaint" Harrison spoke – shocking the Transfiguration Mistress. "My Magical Guardian has done _nothing_ to ensure that I have been prepared for Magical Society, and I wish to know who the identity of he or she is, so that I may register said complaint."

"I don't have time for this, Mr Potter," she sighed again – only to freeze at the pressure that suddenly filled the hallway.

"Do you mean to tell me," Harrison hissed menacingly. "That you are ignoring an _official_ complaint of the Heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House? One of which is responsible for aiding in the independence of Hogwarts from the Ministry of Magic? Is that not a complete disregard to said House and the Laws in which govern Hogwarts, Professor?"

He didn't know where this information was coming from, but Harrison decided that he rather liked having it at his disposal.

"I-I, y-you are correct, Mr Potter," McGonagall hastily responded. "B-But the Headmaster …"

"In that case," Harrison replied in a cold tone. "I invoke my right as Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter to cease my terms of enrolment to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, until such a time as I am granted my rights."

McGonagall stared in horror at his words, but he wasn't done. "Furthermore, _should_ my Magical Guardian step forward and claim responsibility for his or her inaction to the last Heir of such standing, then I declare that person to be an enemy to my House until I am told of their reasons regarding my lack of knowledge and preparation."

"Mr Potter," McGonagall tried … but failed when Harrison sealed their fates.

"So … Mote … It … Be!" he declared as his Magic invoked the command of his House Magicks.

As the declaration was accepted by Magic, Harrison watched with detachment as the House Colours of Gryffindor reverted to their plain appearance of black, colourless robes.

"You, Ma'am are a blemish to the Educational System," Harrison hissed. " _Muggles_ have advanced so much that you would be terminated for your lack of support to a student … sorry _ex-student."_

He stormed off to collect his things … only he didn't realise that he'd never called non-magicals by their official name before … and he had done so in front of his former Professor.

 **..::..**

When Harrison returned to their carriage, he remained silent as he gathered his things before sitting down and looked to be meditating. It was only until an Auror passed that Harrison stood and marched over to her.

"Auror," Harrison called.

Said Auror stopped and turned to him. She was an attractive witch, with regal features and bubble-gum pink hair. "Yes, may I help you?"

She seemed annoyed and stressed so Harrison kept it short and simple. "I have ceased my enrolment with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and require the aid of an Auror to take me to the Ministry of Magic to discuss things with your Department Head."

The Auror gaped at Harrison before nodding and turned to an older man of African descent that spoke with a smooth, deep voice. "You have been heard, Mr Potter. Please remain here for my return, and I shall escort you to the Ministry myself."

Harrison nodded and gracefully retook his seat – choosing to ignore the glares sent to him by Ron.

It was ten minutes later that the African Auror returned. "I am Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt – if you would please take my arm, Mr Potter."

Harrison did as asked and sent a look to Hermione that told her that he'd tell her everything soon. Hermione nodded in return and smiled encouragingly at him. It was the last thing Harrison saw before he was side-apparated to the Auror Corps of the Ministry of Magic.

The Auror led him to a large office, where upon knocking, was opened by a stern woman with aged red hair and a monocle. Despite her aged appearance, Harrison could feel the strength of her magic and nodded in approval – why he didn't know, but he was pleased to see the Head of the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) so well trained and ready.

"Mr Potter," Kingsley spoke. "Meet Lady Amelia Bones … the Head of the DMLE."

Harrison surprised Amelia – who was already surprised as seeing the son of her deceased and dearest friend before her – when he took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

"Lady Bones," he intoned. "A pleasure to meet you once more. I remember your face from when I was younger, and that of your niece – we used to play together before my parents went into hiding, did we not?"

"Yes," Amelia answered. "You've grown so much Harry."

"Harrison," he lightly corrected with a slight grimace – only to blink when Amelia giggled at him.

"Sorry, Harrison," she spoke after calming down. "You used to scrunch your face up in the very same way when anyone called you Harry. Only your parents ever got away with it … used to drive your Godfather crazy."

"I see," Harrison returned. "I have to ask that we speak in private, what we need to discuss is of a sensitive matter."

Amelia nodded with a smile and gestured him inside, where Harrison immediately went for the guest chair in her office.

"You surprise me Harrison," Amelia started – before levelling her Wand at him and binding him to his chair. "You surprise me because your mother and I erased your memories of you and Susan playing together. Furthermore, according to Susan, you have no education in Pureblood Customs. Who are you?"

"I am Harrison James Potter," Harrison replied honestly. "But I am also _not_ him … that's why I need your help, Lady Bones."

Amelia's silent spell revealed that he was telling the truth, and whilst she still bound him to the chair, moved to also sit – though her wand was still trained at Harrison. Amelia then slid a vial of a clear liquid over to him – Veritaserum. "I'm listening Mr Potter."

Harrison willingly took the three drops of Veritaserum from Amelia before surrendering himself over to her questioning.

So with brutal honesty, Harrison informed Amelia of _everything_ from what he remembered to the Dursley Family and their abuse. He then explained about Hagrid reintroducing him to the magical world, followed by a scarily detailed report on his first two years of schooling, including Dumbledore's theory of Voldemort imprinting Harry, and then the events leading up to their current meeting. He even offered Pensieve memories … after giving him the antidote, he sighed before gripping his head in the first emotion shown other than his pleasant demeanour: frustration.

"I don't know _how_ or _why_ I know these things, Lady Bones," he desperately explained. "But I know _so_ much now. Everything about the Hogwarts School Curriculum and the like. The only thing I can guess is that the Dementor did something and I have Voldemort's memories, as well as unlocking all of my own."

"That is both troubling and interesting," Amelia hummed. "With your help we can arrest many of his followers, but the problem will be gathering enough evidence to prosecute."

"Until then," Harrison sighed. "I am in need of Sanctuary. My Magical Guardian, as you know, is non-existent as I have yet to meet him or her, but there's something else."

"And that is?" Amelia probed.

Harrison licked his lips before continuing. "Lord Voldemort only learned enough of the Pureblood Customs to pass as the Heir of Slytherin."

"Yes, and that is something else, why?" Amelia spoke out loud.

"It's something else, because I know more customs than what Voldemort deemed to learn," Harrison bluntly explained. "That means that whatever happened to me, has more than just Voldemort involved."

In a moment of honest vulnerability, Harrison repeated. "I need Sanctuary, and I'm actually scared of whatever has happened to me … whether it means I've become some sort of … _freak_ just as my Aunt and Uncle have always said."

Amelia sighed and moved to hug Harrison. "As Lady Bones, I offer Sanctuary to one Harrison James Potter until we deem it safe for him to stand alone."

Amelia felt Harrison tense at the hug, but then relax as he melted into the truly warm embrace. "Besides, we can't have my future nephew-in-law remain with those monsters."

Harrison whipped his head up at the last comment and looked to be in shock. "I-I'm sorry, I must've imagined the last bit, but did you just say n-nephew-in-law?"

Amelia blinked at him in bewilderment before nodding seriously. "Yes, you and Susan are to be wed to each other by terms of a Magical Contract."

"Oh," Harrison muttered … before fainting.

 **..::..**

Albus Dumbledore sat in shock as his Deputy informed him of Harry's words in regards to his request and termination of his enrolment. He had her copy her memories and viewed them over and over again until it was then he realised.

"Harry has always seen Muggles and Magicals as equals," Dumbledore hummed to McGonagall. "And yet, he clearly shows his wariness and distaste for them and their society at the end of his conversation, despite pointing out the advancements in their educational system."

"What does that mean, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"And then there's his knowledge of his family," Albus continued. "He shows that he _knows_ the Pureblood Customs well enough to use them. It means, Minerva that _someone_ has gotten to Harry."

Minerva McGonagall paled. "B-But _who_ could have gotten to him, Albus?"

"That is what alarms me, Minerva," Dumbledore spoke gravely. "I do not know."

 **..::..**

Harrison awoke to the calming humming of a song and a cool cloth wiping his brow. He cracked an eye open to see a House Elf dressed in a summer dress – denoting her as female – carefully tending to him. When the elf noticed him staring at her, she squeaked and fumbled with the cloth.

"Master Harrison," the elf squeaked. "Petal is so happy to see you again."

"Petal, as in the Potter House Elf?" he croaked.

She bounced happily and beamed at him. "Master remembers Petal, this is a great day."

"That's enough now, Petal," came the voice of Amelia. Petal nodded and popped away from the room. "Sorry, she insisted on caring for you why you slept. Your magic was in too much turmoil over what happened to you yesterday. It has since settled, and you will find yourself able to think a little more clearly."

"I've been unconscious for a day?" Harrison asked.

"Yes," Amelia nodded. "Strange thing is, only Petal wanted to go near you. The others disturbingly muttered about Death and Blood."

"The Peverell Family," Harrison concluded – Amelia merely nodded.

"Yes," she once again confirmed. "That is what I gathered as well. The Potter Family has always held a connection to the Peverell Family, but the blood had been too diluted to claim an inheritance. If my suspicions are correct, then your blood is the closest to the Peverell Family since their extinction. House Elves are rather sensitive to blood and magic and only certain elves have even been able to be on this floor while your magic was in turmoil. It repelled them … I have never seen anything like it before. I suspect that Petal is able to be close to you because she is tied to the Potter Family Magicks."

"Petal," Harrison coughed. Petal instantly popped into the room and bounced.

"Yes, Master Harrison, sir?" Petal excitedly spoke. "How can Petal help you?"

"Please relay my apologies to the other elves," Harrison replied – no use in being on bad terms with the help. "I hope my magic didn't cause them too much discomfort."

"Master Harrison is so kind," Petal beamed. "Petal will tell the other elves, sir."

She popped away and Amelia smiled. "Good idea – apologising. It'll help smooth things over … especially if you're going to be staying here at Bones Manor."

"So that's where we are?" Harrison asked before clearing his throat. "Does … does Susan know – about the Marriage Contract?"

"She knows that she has one," Amelia confirmed. "She doesn't know it's with you though."

"I-I see," Harrison spoke. "I don't think that I'll ease into this contract very quickly."

Amelia gasped, but was silenced by Harrison continuing. "You misunderstand my meaning – I am willing to attempt to have more than a contracted relationship with Susan, but Susan was quite actively and vocally involved in my persecution last year when I was falsely accused of being the Heir of Slytherin."

Harrison turned a powerful gaze to Amelia and finished. "Until she apologises to me of her own free will, then I shall not attempt to start a relationship. The honour of the Bones Family is in your niece's hands, Lady Bones."

Amelia felt the magic surrounding Harrison's words and swallowed deeply. "Understood, I shall inform Susan of the contract, but will not say anything further. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes, Aunt Amelia," Harrison teased – causing her to gasp and look at him oddly.

"Your first word was Aunty," she whispered. "You used to call me that all the time, and it was because of that and Susan's reaction to your magic that prompted the Marriage Contract to be made."

"I-I didn't know that," Harrison replied. "I don't mind, you know? I don't mind calling you Aunt once more … if you want. In fact, I'd very much like to call someone I used to and _still_ care about such a term."

Amelia sniffled and nodded with a smile. "I'd like it if you called me that once more."

"Then Aunt Amelia it is," Harrison smiled. "At least in private."

"Yes, good idea," she giggled. "Now then, we need to get you a new wand and clothes."

Amelia crinkled her nose in disgust at the offending trunk of clothes at the foot of the bed he was in. "I'll lend you some of my brother's old clothes from when he was your age until then."

Harrison nodded in gratitude as Amelia summoned Petal to retrieve some clothes for Harrison. The clothes were simply a pair of black pants and a white shirt, along with a pair of black boots and a cloak. Nothing fancy, but nevertheless the nicest clothing he'd ever worn outside of his school robes.

 **..::..**

The walk to Gringotts with Amelia was tense, but that was only because they were moving through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, as they had to be careful that they weren't spotted by nosey reporters and the like. When they arrived at the bank, Harrison took one step into the thankfully empty bank, when an alarm went off in a unique sequence. Seconds later the head Goblin on the floor moved quickly to the duo and bowed low to Harrison.

"My Lord Grindelwald," the Goblin spoke reverently. "You honour us by being here so soon after your reincarnation."

"Pardon?" Amelia asked tersely. "This is Harrison James Potter, _not_ the Dark Lord Grindelwald."

"Of course, you wouldn't know," the Goblin muttered. "Perhaps we should explain this in private."

They all moved to a large, ornate office wherein they met the largest Goblin Amelia had ever seen.

"Cutting to the chase," the larger Goblin growled. "My name is Siege; I am the lead Goblin in regards to the finances of the late Gellert Grindelwald and his final will and testament."

"That means nothing to me Goblin Master Siege," Harrison returned swiftly. "I can assure you that I am _not_ the Dark Lord Grindelwald."

"You misunderstand human," Siege grinned savagely. "You are not the Dark Lord Grindelwald … but you _are_ the next _Lord Grindelwald."_

"Pardon?" Amelia parroted from earlier. "Explain yourself Goblin."

Siege grinned once more. "When a Lord Grindelwald dies, their essence of magic returns to the flow of the World's magic. Then it is drawn to a new individual and is then integrated into that Witch or Wizard's magical core – granting them the knowledge of their forbearers and then that is inherited by the next and so on and so forth. That person is then capable of inheriting the mantle of Lord or Lady Grindelwald, and _you_ Harrison James Potter, possess the essence … but yours is different."

"And would you care to explain why?" Harrison asked with a narrowed gaze.

"We can only guess," Siege replied. "But the essence is now completely a part of your magic – as in a complete merging. When you die, so too will the Grindelwald line. You are now Lord Grindelwald, and while not a wealthy title by monetary standards … they had enough tomes and scrolls on magic that predate your Hogwarts Library to fill Hogwarts entirely, and despite the previous Lord Grindelwald turning dark, the Grindelwald line was predominately … a Grey Family."

"I see," Harrison swallowed. "And it doesn't matter whether or not I choose to publically accept this title – the cost would be the same regardless."

Siege chuckled. "Oh you are a clever one – yes, you are correct – there is a cost regardless of your choice. The cost young Lord, is that you be required to marry another Grey Family."

"I am already engaged to be married by contract to Susan Bones," Harrison growled. "The Bones Family is Grey, is it not?"

"Yes, they are," the Goblin acknowledged with a nod. "That in itself – contract or not – is enough to fulfil the requirements. I am not saying that you must engage in polygamy, young Lord. Your marriage to Susan Bones is all that is necessary, but the timing must be changed."

"Oh, I get it now," Amelia grinned at Harrison with amusement shining in her eyes. "You see Harrison, your Marriage Contract is aimed that you marry Susan by your Majority in England. However, the Grindelwald line isn't English … it's German. German majority is 15 years old, not 17 years old."

Harrison kept his eyes closed in thought – what he didn't know was that his thoughts were finally complete in sorting out the memories of the two shards that had surrendered to his magic … he was now complete. When he snapped his eyes open, he could even see tiny strings of magic if he actively looked for them. While he was entranced by the sight of magic, the others in the room both looked to him in amazement and a little fear, as his eyes shined with such power that they glowed as ominously as the colour of the curse they resembled.

"I understand now," Harrison whispered. "Then it no longer matters if I accept or decline the Title … if the cost is the same, then I must accept regardless of the consequences."

Siege swallowed nervously – the air was now saturated by the new Lord Grindelwald's power and it was intoxicating to a Goblin. "Then there is the problem of your other titles."

Harrison's intense gaze snapped back the Goblin and by merely raising a brow – the Goblin all but caved in. "You are also the next Lord Black and L-Lord S-Slytherin."

"Oh that you _must_ explain," Harrison smoothly spoke – sending shivers down the spines of Amelia and Siege.

"You are the next in line to be Lord Black," Siege hastily explained. "Your _sworn_ Godfather was disowned by his Mother, thereby making the next purest claim to the Family the next Lord or Lady Black. Your grandmother was Dorea Black of the Main Line before her marriage to Charlus Potter. Therefore _you_ have the purest claim."

"Are there any ridiculous costs involved?" Harrison inquired - he and Amelia filing away the piece on his Godfather being _sworn_.

"No, none, my Lord," Siege answered dutifully. "You will need to appoint a new Goblin Financier, but that is all. It is the same with the Potter Title, my Lord. Your father did not update the financier of the Potter line before he perished. The Slytherin Title is easily explained – your mother was technically a Pureblood. The Evans line is actually a line of Squibs."

"So, I am actually a Pureblood?" Harrison openly questioned. "I have one last question … am I able to claim the Peverell Line?"

"No," Siege answered easily. "The Peverell Line is not able to be reactivated. There are no longer titles or assets tied to that Blood aside from their three artefacts of Death. The Deathly Hallows – your Wizarding World calls them."

"So I am to be Lord Black, Slytherin, Grindelwald and Lord Potter." Harrison concluded.

"Despite many claims," Siege responded. "A Witch or Wizard is only able to lay claim to three titles, and no more, young Lord."

"Let's not forget that you will also become Lord Bones," Amelia cut in. "May I suggest absorbing Family Lines?"

"An excellent suggestion," Siege nodded. "By absorbing Family Lines into another Family – you retain the prestige from all families, but get to technically still have the powers and titles of all."

"Very well," Harrison blinked. "Absorb the Slytherin Title into the Black Family, and then absorb the Grindelwald Title into the Potter Family – I assume that that is acceptable as the Potters are also a Grey Line?"

"Yes, but," Siege answered.

"Then join the Black and Potter Families," Harrison grinned – missing the Goblin's attempt to speak.

"Harrison," Amelia shakily spoke. "By joining Families – you open the Potter Line to any who have Black Blood."

"Yes," Harrison responded. "But as I have already absorbed the Slytherin Title …"

Amelia caught on. "Then you've locked both Families so that only _your_ direct children can inherit!"

"Precisely," Harrison nodded. "Then when I marry Susan – at least should she meet the conditions – then I shall use the Bones Title as a stand-alone Title."

"There is only a single problem, young Lord," Siege carefully spoke. "The Grindelwald Line is a Primary Line … and therefore _cannot_ be absorbed."

Harrison growled before something that would change the Wizarding World came to him. "What if I reversed it?"

"Pardon?" Siege inquired.

"Absorb the Potter Line into the Grindelwald Line." Harrison clarified.

"Then the Grindelwald Line would become a permanent power in England," Amelia breathed nervously. It was a crazy idea as the Potter Family had existed as a stand-alone Title for as long as she could remember.

"Then by that suggestion," Siege carefully interjected. "You would also be joining the Black Family to the Grindelwald Family … making the newly formed Family line four houses strong!"

"The Slytherin, Potters, Blacks and the Grindelwald Families united?" Amelia swallowed. "Merlin the political power alone would be unfathomable."

"So the Grindelwald Family would become the most powerful Family in England," Siege hummed. "Then united by Marriage to the Bones Family – the greatest Grey Family would be created."

"Should Susan be amiable to having a relationship with me, of course," Harrison concluded.

"It's crazy … Merlin it's simply crazy," Amelia muttered as she fiddled with her monocle.

"So be it," Harrison declared. "The Grindelwald Family is now four strong here in England."

"Oh I knew that I'd like you, my Lord," Siege grinned.

"I'd like _you_ to be the Goblin Financier to the Grindelwald Family, Siege," Harrison stated.

"I would be more than honoured, my Lord," Siege bowed lowly.

Magic stirred as it accepted the decision and a single ring manifested itself before Harrison.

The ring consisted of twin serpents, whose eyes were emeralds. Their heads met beneath a crown of golden flowers that one upheld, whilst the other devoured. It was pure silver and it was warm to the touch. **[AN1]**

Harrison slid the ring on his right ring finger and shivered as the combined power of four families judged him worthy to lead their now singular family.

The Grindelwald Family had risen once more … and it would only be an hour later that the world knew it.

 **..::..**

Harrison and Amelia returned to the outside world after filing the necessary paperwork – despite the fact that magic had already accepted the decision. They moved to find Harrison a new wand first, as it was the most pressing thing for him.

Entering Ollivanders for the second time in his life, Harrison once again marvelled at the feeling that came from the gloomy store. Now though, with his new gifts, he could see the normally invisible lines of magic weaving throughout the store.

One however, was shining brightly – calling to him. He reached his hand out and beckoned to the wand – as if it was a child or a sibling and it forced itself out from the confines of the very wall of the shop. Ollivander watched the encounter with trepidation. He knew _exactly_ which wand was hidden in the wall … the Elder Wand had finally found its true Master.

He didn't offer any words or even charge them; he just nodded carefully and begged them to leave. They obeyed, as Harrison _knew_ that the wand he now possessed was not an ordinary wand.

'Elder Wood, 15 inches and core of a Thestral hair,' he thought as he felt the wand's complete acceptance of him as its master.

They then moved to get him some clothes, and Harrison was properly measured and by the end of their visit, had enough of any clothes he'd ever need.

"I need to make a stop somewhere, Harrison," Amelia informed him. "I'll be gone for 30 minutes at the most, so please remain in Diagon Alley. You are free to wander, but do not linger too long in a single place."

"Understood, Aunt Amelia," Harrison whispered – earning him a truly happy smile. Amelia left down a side street and Harrison did as suggested and wandered about. He looked at the stores that he'd never had the chance to see before, and remembered to keep his face hidden. It was then he spotted an odd looking shop in the very corner. It was a simple second hand store, but he had nothing better to do than to look inside. Whilst he was inside he was many older styles of robes and clothes from the War, but what really drew him in was a cloak/coat. It was identical to the cloak from the memories of Grindelwald. American made; black in colour, with a white inside and a collar that could become a hood – the sleeves held an odd design, in which they flared out but in a stylish manner. **[AN2]**

He had to get it. It was remarkably cheap, but the shop owner likely didn't know about the enchantments and charms on it. He carefully hid the cloak/coat and kept walking. Amelia found him shortly after, but blinked at his purchase. Apparently it was an American Special Forces Cloak – the equivalent of the British Unspeakables. Harrison didn't care – it was amazing and the enchantments and charms on it far surpassed the currently available cloaks on the market.

Speaking of Unspeakables, once they'd arrived back at Bones Manor … Amelia presented him with what she called a 13 year make-up present. It was an Unspeakable Wand Holster. It was the exact same model that she, herself used, and she wanted him to be able to have his wand on him everywhere he went. Harrison surprised even himself when he hugged her of his own volition – he never enjoyed initiating contact, but he strangely felt comfortable in her presence.

"Harrison, I need to ask you something," Amelia asked after a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, Aunt Amelia?" he replied as he practised holstering and then releasing his wand.

"Do you intend to return to Hogwarts?" she asked. "As you are now Lord Grindelwald … Merlin that's still strange to repeat out loud … but as a Lord, you have to complete your schooling to be taken seriously by the world."

"If you want me to return," Harrison thought out loud. "Then I will return, but _only_ because of you, Susan and Hermione."

"Hermione, as in Hermione Granger?" she asked.

"Yes, she's my best friend," Harrison answered with a soft smile. "If I hadn't learnt that I was already engaged … I could've seen her and I married."

Amelia looked saddened by the news, but nodded. "I think you should return, so I'll have you registered as Harrison Grindelwald … just to spite Dumbledore."

Harrison chuckled and nodded to his Aunt. "Perhaps there's something else we can do to startle him."

"Oh, what would that be?" Amelia asked with confusion.

 **..::..**

Susan Bones was enjoying a perfectly earned dinner after a hard day at school. Her only real competition in classes was Hermione Granger, and she really had to put in the effort to remain in the top two.

She frowned as she thought of the competition she had with the Gryffindor female of the Golden Trio. Thoughts turned from Hermione to Harry Potter. She felt awfully guilty every time she did, for she was one of the main instigators in persecuting Harry the previous year. Her Aunt once said that they were close with the Potter Family, but then Harry outright ignored her on the very first day. She doubted he even remembered, but she accidentally knocked into him on the Hogwarts Express, but he just continued walking without a care in the world! True, she was terribly shy back then, but to be ignored completely was a blow to her pride.

It occurred to her now that she should have noticed that he hadn't ignored her _exactly_ but more like he shied away from her – hiding under those ghastly things he called clothes. Granted she didn't know much about Muggle fashion, but those rags were hideous. Then more noticeable things were suddenly brought to the front of her mind. He was too thin at the time; he was afraid of loud noises and seemed to be in constant pain. He ate very little, but seemed to be completely stuffed by the reaction on his face … it was as if he never really had a lot to eat.

Then there were the other things … Harry Potter had _no_ knowledge of Pureblood Customs, he made an enemy of the Malfoy Family on his first day in school, and then he became friends with _Ronald Weasley._ Just the thought of his name made her cringe. Susan wasn't a blood snob, so she didn't care for the Weasley's financial issues or their stance on Muggles, but what she did care about was the fact that Ronald Weasley was a jealous bigot. The boy lacked any motivation and used Harry and Hermione for his own gain without a shred of decency in what he gave in return … if you could say he gave anything back in return.

Second year saw what had happened in the Duelling Class. Harry Potter was a Parseltongue, and he had egged the snake on in attacking a fellow Hufflepuff. That was what she thought until a friend from Ravenclaw showed her the memories of a Parseltongue Speaker in India translate what Harry had said.

 ** _"_** ** _Leave him alone!"_** was what Harry had said.

He had done the opposite of egging the snake on, and she felt like the worst kind of person imaginable for the way she treated the one that they should have thanked and rallied behind.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the strange sight of Owls swooping in as quickly as they could. Newspapers were everywhere and while she hated reading anything that fraud Rita Skeeter wrote – she looked to the heading.

 **THE GRINDELWALD FAMILY RISES ONCE MORE!**

Ignoring the prattle and speculation of the article, it was clear that something regarding the Wizarding World was irrevocably changed that day … and she felt like Harry was involved somehow.

She spotted the letter with her copy of the paper and almost squealed when she saw her Aunt's handwriting.

She opened it and read:

 _Dearest Susan,_

 _I am writing to you this day to inform you that your Marriage Contract has been activated. The young man will not accept you as easily as I'd have hoped, but there is still the chance that he can accept the Marriage. Please be careful this year, and remember to at least attempt to talk with the young man as he will be returning to Hogwarts soon._

 _Your Aunt,_

 _Amelia._

 _P.S. Oh the young man is Harrison Grindelwald … formally Harry Potter._

Susan barely managed to tuck the letter safely in her pocket before she fainted and had to be taken to the hospital wing by a flustered Cedric Diggory.

 **..::..**

Albus Dumbledore was surrounded by his staff and faculty as he presented the letter and payment for schooling. "It is official … Harrison Grindelwald … is coming to Hogwarts."

"Grindelwald, as in Gellert Grindelwald?" asked the voice of Filius Flitwick.

"Yes, Filius," sighed Dumbledore tiredly.

"I didn't know there was anyone left in the Grindelwald Line," Severus Snape voiced silkily. "Are we certain that it's the child's true name?"

"Yes Severus," Dumbledore acknowledged. "The Book of Students for Hogwarts has accepted the name … that is only possible if it were the child's true name."

"What will we do, Albus?" McGonagall asked. "What if he is like the last Grindelwald?"

"Surely you're being too hard on a boy you've never even met before," Pomona Sprout chipped in. "Are you all going to judge him before you even meet him?"

"Pomona is right," Filius nodded. "If we judge him now, then are we no worse than the supremacists of the last war?"

"An excellent point Filius, Pomona," Dumbledore agreed. "We will just have to see for ourselves … he will be arriving tomorrow for sorting."

 **..::..**

Harrison moved with practised ease as he was escorted by a nervous looking Hagrid from the main gates to the Great Hall. There in the centre of the raised area was the sorting hat and stool. Harrison removed his hood and grinned at Hagrid's shocked face.

"I promise that I'll explain later, Hagrid," Harrison promised with a smile.

McGonagall moved to greet him and froze in horror as Harry Potter stood before her looking every bit a Pureblood. His robes were pristine, and the cloak/coat he wore was something she remembered from the Grindelwald War. But it was none of those things that had Minerva McGonagall look so shocked. It was the fact that Harrison Grindelwald was healthy, his power practically rolling off of his smaller form, but it was his face that held the most impact.

Gone was the feral black hair of James Potter, and in its place was a crew cut typically seen in Germany and America during the wars. Not a single wild piece of hair in sight, and his eyes shone with pure restrained power … power that he could unleash at a moment's notice. **[AN3]**

Harrison walked calmly – enjoying the shock of the students and teachers alike as he was escorted to the stool and sorting chair. He could hear the whispers – asking if this was a terrible joke, and even Severus no longer looked at him with contempt … he was not James Potter's son anymore no … he was an unknown – a powerful unknown.

Dumbledore gasped in pain and a little fear as what could be described as a younger, dark haired version of Gellert was escorted to the stool. He noticed the faded scar on the boy's head and gasped. Harry Potter was Harrison Grindelwald?

"Harry, what are you doing?" Dumbledore asked. "This is not a joke."

"And I am not laughing, Headmaster," Harrison replied. "My name _is_ Harrison James Grindelwald."

The noise of the four houses erupted as they heard his declaration, but it was the Slytherins that were the most affected. They were the most traditional house left in Hogwarts and they could practically taste Harrison's power. Malfoy decided to play it safe and not say anything at all … it would do _no_ good in antagonising Grindelwald.

Once the noise quietened down, Harrison stepped forward and calmly sat on the stool provided – what most didn't know was that the stool was enchanted. If someone other than the name called sat down on it, the hat would say something … so the fact that the hat said _nothing_ only indicated that Harry Potter was dead … and in his place was Harrison Grindelwald.

 **"** **Better be … RAVENCLAW!"** the Sorting Hat boomed loudly.

 **..::..**

 **There we go – chapter one completed. Please tell me what you think.**

 **[AN1] – Think of the Ring of Barahir from Lord of the Rings – it's the ring that Aragorn wears.**

 **[AN2] – The cloak/coat that Mr. Graves wears.**

 **[AN3] – The same hairstyle as Mr. Graves/Gellert Grindelwald.**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


End file.
